rathascreaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Yaran
Yaran is an extremely minor character in the series. He is Ratha's lair-father, the mate of Narir and the younger brother of Meoran. Appearance Description mostly unknown. The only feature noted of him is his gray tail (most likely due to age). History Ratha's Creature Not much is known about Yaran as he is only heard of, not seen, in the entire book. It is said through Ratha's narration that he has a "harsh, gravelly voice and no inhibitions about speaking his mind" in the clan. According to her, he showed kindness in his rugged way towards her and took no nonsense from cubs. It was also noted by her, that if he had been born in an earlier litter, he would most certainly have been clan leader and a considerably better one than his brother Meoran. When Thakur dissuades Ratha of chasing down another three-horn, he notes it'll soon become dark and that her father would be concerned. He recalls an prior conversation in order to prompt him to train her and hone her skills. He proves to be against it in fear that it'll fuel his daughter's already outgoing personality, and will make it even harder for him to find her a mate. After Thakur beseech Baire, the clan leader at the time, to overrule his decision, the clan leader allowed Thakur to teach her his skills and the two exchanged little words since then. After the clan fled towards the river when a wildfire wreck havoc on clan ground, Ratha almost drowns trying to swim across and falls unconscious for several days. When she wakes, she is met by Meoran and Thakur. Meoran ask if she is fit to swim back across the river and drive the herd the next day, but Thakur explains that when he and Yaran pulled her out of the river, he though his daughter was already dead. But his please falls on deaf ears. As they swim back, she almost drowns again without the help of Thakur. She notes that, unlike Meoran, her father would have waited for her but like many in the clan, fear of crossing Meoran prevented him from doing so. When Ratha's returns to the clan to present her creature, he is an avid protester of the Red Tongue. Fessran calls him out from the crowd to defend his daughter but he gravely answers back that he smells no she-cub, only the Red Tongue. : Quotes "Arr, the old roarer. Hasn't he enough cubs to look after that he must worry about me?" ~Ratha thinking about her lair-father in Ratha's Creature, page 7 "She is strong and she is strong of mind. It is already difficult to make her obey, and I fear that training her as you suggest would make her less tractable than she is now. And less easy for me to find her a mate." ~Yaran to Thakur in Ratha's Creature, page 8 Meoran: "Will she be able to swim the river and drive the herd tomorrow?" Thakur: "She almost drowned. When Yaran and I pulled her out of the river, he thought she was dead." ~Thakur to Meoran in Ratha's Creature, page 46 - 47 Fessran: "Yaran! If you stand among these mangy fleabags, answer me! Do you turn away your own, the she-cub that you and Narir bore?" "I smell no she-cub" ~Yaran about Ratha in Ratha's Creature, page 86 Trivia *Yaran, along with his mate Narir, are never physically introduced in the series. They are only heard of early in the first book. *It is presumed that he, along with other characters, were killed in either the forest fire or during the Un-Named winter raids. *Yaran may be, to the readers' knowlegde, one of the only lair-fathers in the clan's entirety who actively involves himself in his cub's life. It is common knowledge cemented in later books, that lair-fathers doesn't play a huge role in their off-spring life other than conceiving them (or possibly choses to do so due to the fast growth rate of the cubs). He is the only father noted to take it upon himself to find a suitor for his daughter; not leaving the decision to the males fighting for her attention or Ratha's herself. **Reason for this could possibly stem from a tradition established somewhere in the clan's making, where parents selected whom their off-spring mated with to secure strong blood in the gene pool. It's plausible that the traditon was falling out of times as the clan was introduced sometime to herding, making him one of the last to carry it before ultimately ending with him. Category:Characters Category:The Named Category:Males Category:Ratha's Creature Characters